A Boomer Life
by Baran3
Summary: My avatar is sent in the bubblegum crisis world at the beginning. Small problem he is in the body of a ...female sexaroid.
1. Why I am not in Ranma world

**A** **BOOMER LIFE**

**Or**

**I almost would have preferred to be in a Ranma world.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

This is a self-insertion story (so what?). I found myself in the bubblegum crisis universe in the body of a female sexaroid (talk about luck). The story is about the struggle of someone who knows a good part of the future and what he can do in the hyper-violent world of Genom domination (especially in the body of one of their productions).

Thank you to Aeroprime for pre-reading and his corrections.

Character sheet created with the rules of Bubblegum Crisis Fuzion System:

Life-path:

Personality: stable, serious, a little introvert but with some mix of humor and cynicism.

Who do you value the most: my family. What do you value the most: friendship.

Your worldview: I'm neutral to most people (of course, I know this world and it's not pretty).

Family status: middle class. Childhood events: a boring childhood (no, really).

Life events: none yet in this world.

Current situation: you're involved in research or scientific study (yep, as a Genom guinea pig).

Current outlook on life: my life is crazy and out of control (no kidding).

Name: Iridia SUNHEART. Age: young adult (18-20 years). Occupation: sexaroid (yeah, right).

Height: 1m60. Weight: 55 kg. Hair: black. Eyes: mako green (slightly luminescent).

Intelligence: 7. Willpower: 7. Presence: 7.

Technique: 7. Reflexes: 7. Dexterity: 7.

Constitution: 10. Strength: 3. Body type: 10.

Movement: 12.

Stat points (80): 77. Option points (70): 191. Complication points: 82. Experience: 32.

Luck: 14. Resistance: 21. Punch: DC4. Kick: DC5 (-1 to hit).

Endurance: 100. Recovery: 13.

Lift: 100 kg. Carry: 25 kg. Throw: 6 m.

Run: 36 m. Leap: 6 m. Swim: 12 m.

Stun: 50. Stun def: 20. Hits: 50 sdp.

Skills (#: everyman skills):

Animal handling+2. Auto-fire weapons+3. Archery+2. Athletics#+7. Computers+2. Concentration#+7. Disguise+2. Demolitions+2. Domestic+7. Driving+7. Education#+7. Espionage+2. Expert (role-playing games)+7. Firearms+4. Gunnery+2. Hacking+1. Hand to hand+7. Heavy weapons+2. Languages (Latin based and north-Asian)+7. Local knowledge#+2. Melee weapons+7. Navigation+1. Perception#+7. Performance (singing)+2. Persuasion#+7. Social#+4. Stealth+2. Survival+2. Teaching#+4. Wardrobe & style+7. Writing+2.

Talents: _Ambidexterity_ (no penalty for off-hand). _Animal empathy_ (all animals like you). _Blind reaction_ (you can counterattack in hand to hand, ignoring the penalty for darkness or being obscured, even if you can't sense your adversary). _Direction sense_ (you are never lost). _Double jointed_ (you can bend your limbs and joints in impossible ways). _Eidetic memory_ (you never forget anything you sense). _Intuition_ (you have an uncanny feel for hunches). _Lightning calculator_ (you can do complex mathematical operations in your head without any aids). _Light sleeper_ (you wake instantly from the smallest disturbance). _Longevity_ (you are extremely long-lived). _Martial artist_ (you have had training in a martial art). _Night-vision_ (you can see in all but absolute darkness). _Perfect pitch_ (you are always in tune). _Rapid healing_ (you heal extremely fast). _Speed reader_ (you can read a page in three seconds). _Time sense_ (you always know what time is it). _Acute senses_: all senses, level 1(one of your five senses is extremely acute). _Beautiful_: level 3 (you are extremely good looking). _High pain threshold_: level 2 (you are especially resistant to pain and shock).

Complications: _Phobia_: discomfort with flying dangerous bugs (5). _Obsession_ _with coming back home_: You talk about it all the time and you will risk embarrassment or financial loss over it (5). _Stubborn_: You just hate to give in to anyone up to risk embarrassment or financial loss (5). _Enemy_: Genom hunts you for capture (17). _Martial artist code of honor_: You will risk life and limbs for it (15). _Sense of duty_: You always do the right thing for your friends (5). _Secret identity_: One person is trying to uncover your secret identity (10). _Poverty_: You are financially poor with just enough for a bed and a few meager meals (5). _Oppressed_: If you are identified as a boomer, you are considered as property (10). _Outsider_: you are from another dimension, only the fact that you know the anime and the role-playing game help you (5).

Cyber ware (all are an experimental nano-based product called _live metal_, do not provoke cyber-psychosis and undetectable except by dissection):

_Tech-hair_: your hair can change in length and color. _Neural interface_: plugs are behind the neck hide by the hair. _Internal nano-computer_ with a power of 5 and two hardwired programs (_intellect booster_+1 intelligence for one hour per 24 hours; _net work interface_+2 hacking). _Sub-dermal nano-weave_: ceramic weave under the skin on all the body and impossible to spot (KD 10 on torso, KD 8 on all limbs and body, KD 6 on head). _Sub-dermal pocket:_ one in each of the heel bone. _Voice synthesizer_+2 performance (singing) and +4 disguise voice. _Nano-finger claws_: DC2 armor-piercing strength-powered killing damage (fully retractable). _Internal head-ups and display_: enable to monitor all the systems in the vision. _Thermograph optics_: enable to detect thermal variations. _Video camera_: with 20 minutes autonomy. _Image enhancement_: give lab microscope vision and X 20 telescope vision (+2 perception visual). _Targeting scope_+1 skill bonus. _Audio enhancement_: edit loud noises (+2 perception audio), filter sound and give subsonic and ultrasonic range audio. _Com-link internal_: 3 km range, include modem and cellular junction (can hear as a tiny voice in head or text on _internal HUD_). _Audio-recorder_: with 6 hours autonomy. _Scrambler unit_: for the com-link. _Magnetic resonance imaging_: give 3D-like schematic vision of metallic structures. _Shift-eyes_: can change color. _Speed ware_+3 initiative for 5 turns, 2 turns rest. _Vehicle link_+2 driving and piloting with the appropriate plug. _Smart-gun link_: with inducting interface in the hands+2 bonus skills with a modified weapon. _Machine/tech link_: can link with any machinery that had an interface plug. _Chip ware interface_ in the _internal computer_: can run up to 12 chips at the same time (each chip is a special mix of skills and/or quirks up to +3 total skills bonus that must be bought or created, it takes 2 days per skill bonus to adapt to the chip). _Anti dazzle optics_: protect the vision. _Ultra-violet filter optics_: enable to see the ultraviolet spectrum. _Retractable vampire teeth_ with _artificial poison glands_: all the four glands are usable 3 times per day. The glands produce a hallucinogen (DC15), a paralysis drug (test constitution versus intensity 15), a nausea inducing drug (test constitution versus intensity 15) and a bio-toxin (DC5). _Chemical sensors_: enable to analyze airborne substances. _Nano-machines_ _dispensers_: give limited fusion capacity (including a painless automatic grooming effect for a +2 skill bonus in wardrobe & style) up to 50 kg, cannot properly fuse with the matter but only control it (it is a painful process and losing the fused matter is also painful). _Bug detector_: up to 10 feet and 60 efficacy. _Voice stress analyzer_: enable to detect lies at 60 efficacy. _Gyrostabilizer_: no move-sickness or balance problem. _Environmental monitor_: automatically monitor the environment and prioritize warnings. _Movement predictor_: analyze a target for 30seconds and gain +1 skill bonus in melee and hand to hand. _Homing tracer_: reception of homing signal up to 1 km.

Bio-modifications (all have been made by nano-machines and are not bothered by EMP effect, only a dissection can reveal them):

_Artificial adrenaline gland_+1 reflexes for 1d6+2 turns, usable 3/day. _Artificial_ _womb_: with internal control (control fertility and period). _Enhanced kidney_+4 bonus versus poisons and alcohol, also reduced waste products. _Enhanced lungs_: can hold breath for 25 minutes inactive and 10 minutes active. _Enhanced genitals_: nerve density has been increased and internal muscles are perfectly controlled (+1 bonus persuasion by seduction, also great pleasure). _Chemical skin_: can change color and block all ultra-violet radiation (chemical reaction by special artificial glands). _Enhanced nasal filters_+4 bonus versus airborne attacks. _Artificial reinforced muscles_ and _ceramic bone lace_: augment body type +4. _Sexaroid seduction package_: include _mesmerizing eyes_ (test will + persuasion versus will + concentration to implant aroused or unconscious condition), _subliminal ultrasonic voice_ (test will + persuasion versus will + concentration to implant a suggestion) and _tailored pheromones_ (+1 persuasion on opposed sex). _Reinforced joints and bones_+1 DC in hand-to-hand damage.

Equipment: combat handgun (range 40 m, DC4, 15 shots, rof2), casual clothes, standard motorcycle (sdp 20, mv -2, move 10 or 160 km/h), poor lifestyle (no wealth) with slum apartment, knife (range 2m, DC3) and katana (range 2m+1 WA, DC7).

**PRELUDE**

**I almost would have preferred to be in a Ranma world.**

We are in a chaotic world.

Oh no. Not this world here. We are in another world where history takes another path.

In this world, a man named Quincy is born in 1962.

In this world, the U.S. Army creates the first power-armor in the eighties.

In this world, the Genom Corporation is created in 2015.

In this world, Dr. Stingray builds the first Boomer in 2020.

In this world, the Second Great Kanto Earthquake level most of Tokyo in 2025.

In this world, Sylia Stingray creates the first hardsuits and recruits Priscilla Asagari, Nene Romanova and Linna Yamazaki to form the Knight Sabers in 2031.

In this world, I am reborn in 2032.

I wish I were still dead.

My very first memory is the sensation of floating. Hum…Perhaps I should begin at the very beginning: I died.

Well, at least, I think I died. I was working my night shift at the hospital and I was delivering a blood sample to the laboratory of analysis. Due to the rain, I take the underground path to stay dry.

I absolutely don't know what happened except for a very intense pain in the back of my head and the black hole. Then, there was something like the stories of near-death experiences that happen to a few in the world.

A light. A powerful and gentle light that was all I could perceive. The sensation of warmth and a presence near me. I think that someone was speaking to me. I can't really remember. It was about a mission or something. There were also regrets and a promise but not of peace. I wish I had an eidetic memory at that time.

And then nothing for a fraction of eternity.

Then my brain receives a jolt in the form of the sensation of floating in a liquid.

**All systems are functioning within standby parameters.**

_What?_'

**All systems are functioning within standby parameters.**

_I don't understand_.'

**All biological functions of host are at the minimal level.**

_Oh…That explains why I am so calm._ _Who is …host?_'

**Host is BU-33XS 007.**

_I am a…James Bond product?_'

**Negative, host is** **a Genom** **product.**

_WHAT?_"

**Host is** **a Genom** **product.**

_I'm dead…I'm dead and in hell. Who the hell are you?_'

**I am the Expert System of your Internal Nano-computer.**

_E.S.I.N…Esin?_'

**Affirmative.**

_That it, I am hallucinating._'

**Negative.**

**Internal diagnostic of all sensorial systems reveal no anomaly.**

_Oh swell. An all too logical computer program with a vocal interface is my guide in the afterlife…Well...You have nothing to say more, Esin?_'

**Host** **didn't ask a** **valid** **question.**

…_Great. A logical program with a sense of humor. All right, Esin, where I am?_'

**Map function enabled.**

Wow. Cool. A full color map like a video game replaced my complete darkness. According to the data, I was in a secret lab of Genom somewhere in…MEGATOKYO!?... Oh! No! Fantastic, my hell is the world of Bubblegum Crisis.

_Esin. Why am I in standby mode?_'

**Mainframe of Genom** **has ordered the transfer of your preservation capsule to SDPC-5 Genaros.**

**A standard external diagnostic has been initiated** **by Mainframe.**

**An internal** **program has triggered in response the standby mode of host.**

Holy shit…I was not in a good situation. The memory of all the episodes of Bubblegum Crisis began to mix with what I know of the situation and…In brief, I was beginning to panic and my body was not responding. I wasn't even sure I still have a body.

_Esin! Bring Audio sensors to active status!'_

Ah! It was better. In fact, it was much than better. My own normal hearing is trained. I can hear the electronic noise of a television and some frequencies in the ultrasonic range. But now…Wow! Everything around me was perceptible: The current in the circuitry, the liquid, the noise of the ventilation and…voices.

"…Incompetent fool! How can you make such an error?!"

**Voice analysis: extreme** **agitation 94.**

**Identification positive: Brian J Mason.**

The great villain himself. Why not? I just need Largo and everything will be perfect. Oh wait! I forgot! Largo is also a download of Mason. Just great.

"This…this is not my fault sir! The order is a direct order of…"

**Voice analysis: fear 91.**

**Identification still running…**

"I am not talking about the transfer, imbecile! I am talking about the reason this capsule is tied to the mainframe!"

"Sir, everything here is experimental…only the mainframe can safely…"

"Are you telling me THAT ALL THE EXPERIMENTS WERE TESTED BY THE MAINFRAME?!"

"Hum…yes?"

"…all right. Continue with the transfer. Prepare to download your research to the secondary lab. No need to lose that. Erase all active programs and shutdown the facility for now."

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

I heard the probable scientist rapidly going away from Mason. Then Mason sighed and went another path. After a few minutes I heard the hydraulics of heavy locks then nothing on the biological level. I decide to wait another 30 minutes before taking action. I didn't think that to stay was a very healthy idea.

_Esin! Bring all systems to operation mode!_'

**Affirmative.**

I opened my eyes. I was floating in a green liquid in a giant vertical steel tube. The liquid was oxygenated since I was breathing it. It was a strange sensation. Hum…first problem…no means to open the tube from within.

_Esin! How can I open my capsule?_'

**Interface enabled…**

**Accessing capsule internal systems…**

**Engaging protocol of overture…**

A pump began to drain the liquid of the tube. At this instant I remarked a harness that was anchoring me to the tube. When my head was clear I begin to cough the oxygenated liquid of my lungs. Ah, fresh air! Then, after the final evacuation of the green fluid, a flux of warm air began to dry my body. That was a pleasant sensation. Finally the entire length of the tube open and I greet a superb and fortunately empty secret Boomer lab.

The harness automatically disengaged itself when I try to get out. Amazingly, I didn't loose my balance on my first walk. I looked down myself and freeze in shock. My hands were small and delicate. I feel waist long hair in my back. My arms and legs were hairless. I HAD BREASTS AND A VAGIN…

I was…a girl…a naked girl…No! I was a…oh god…a BU-33XS…a SEXAROID!!! An illegal product of Genom whose only function is to be…raped by those who can buy me. This was not a Ranma world where my male body was just a little hot water away.

I don't know how long I stayed in shock as the reality of the situation was revealed to me. The world of Bubblegum Crisis is not a nice world. Even and especially around the heroines of the series, there is death. I finally managed to bring myself up and searched for an escape.

It was not going to be easy. I found a locker all right but with only a lab blouse to cover myself and, of course, no shoes. According to my electronic map, I was in a good and bad location to begin my escape: I was near the Fault edge and the outer district'. There were only factories nearby but it was also one of the most dangerous parts of Mega Tokyo. Especially for an almost naked girl like me. And, according to the mirror in the toilets: an extremely beautiful girl. I was the same height as my male body. I had long black hair and slightly luminescent green eyes. A very nice package if only it wasn't me.

I defeat the powerful and numerous alarm systems of the lab by the most basic mean: I cut the main power. The lab was mostly autonomous in order to not being detected and such have its own generators. It was during that little stunt that I discovered that all my senses were boosted: I could see in the dark and in colors also.

After a bout of acrobatic, I managed to emerge unharmed from the secret lab. And just in time also. A few minutes after my escape, the entire warehouse where the lab was, exploded forcing me to take cover.

Of course, I should have known. Mason was not pleased that the mainframe of Genom knew my existence. So, he transferred what he wanted to conserve and destroyed any evidence of his participation. Devil bastard.

This was my rebirth. A rebirth in fire and with the cries of the innocents.

We are in Megatokyo in 2032.


	2. I have an owner's manual?

**A** **BOOMER LIFE**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Note: I think a few persons should have noticed it. This story is inspired by very good stuff like bubblegum avatar and bubblegum zone. Thanks guys for your inspiration.

Thank you to Aeroprime for pre-reading and his corrections.

**Chap 1: I have an owner's manual?**

No good, no good. This was absolutely no good. I was running from the most powerful corporation in the world, naked under a lab blouse with no shoes. And oh, don't forget the nasty empty street with all the kind of junk to injure my feet. Did I mention it was no good? And to top that, I have somehow change species. I was now a Boomer, an experimental Sexaroid model, no less. The temptation to do a Ryoga Hibiki imitation was overwhelming: "Ranma, this is all your fault!" If only there was a scapegoat nearby.

Hey, wait! I have a scapegoat! This body came equipped with its own computer system. It must have some files about it.

_Esin? Do you have the specifics of my…hum…body?'_

**Affirmative**

I take cover in a nearby abandoned building. Amazingly, I was not very winded by my course.

_All right, display my capacities.'_

**BU-33XS serial number 007**

**Experimental covert** **operations model**

**Ceramic-based chassis with reinforced joints and memory plastics**

**Autonomous nervous central system with full computer interface**

**Full sensorial military-grade package**

**Cosmetic disguise implements**

**Full sexaroid enhancements**

**Nano claws**

**Nano teeth with chemicals factory**

**Minimal fusion system**

**Enhanced organs and metabolism**

**Protective nano-weave**

**Note: due to the stealth nature of the model, standard Boomer strength and resistance have been discarded**

Holy shit…I was a regular James Bond model. Well the femme fatale type at least. Oh yeah, never forgot that I change sex also. That reminds me…

_Esin? Why I am so calm?'_

**Internal balance systems regulate hormonal concentrations of host**

_Hum…At least I will not become insane from cyber-psychosis. All right, change host designation to…'_

Oh right. I need a name. I can't use my real name now. My MASCULIN name.

_…Iridia SUNHEART.'_

**Affirmative**

Well, at least I have a cooperative computer now. I checked my map again then decide to go to the nearest residential district. I need clothes and shelter. My brand-new military-grade sensorial package was showing me that the nearby buildings were not appropriate to a sexaroid. There were some squatters in the proximity and I remember that the local faun will take an unhealthy interest in a young lone girl.

And then Murphy law strikes. It was beginning to rain. Great. Just great. It can't be worst than…

**Warning: potential hostiles detected**

Murphy law strike two. Around me, half a dozen men appeared. Probably because of the rain. They have the standard punk gang look and, oh yes; they were snickering and eying me like a slab of meat. They really didn't seem too friendly, standing there in shabby clothing, all wearing the same type of leather or plastic jacket with symbols inset and painted on. The grins plastered across their faces weren't evocative of real humor, more the anticipation of sick fun. At my personal expense of course.

I regretted the carelessness that had made me choose the closest shelter to reflect on my situation; it was reasonably well lit by a nearby lamp. I should have found somewhere quiet and dark where no one would have noticed me. The trouble was that it was difficult to break old habits; even though I 'knew' that if this was a Bubblegum Crisis Universe it was NOT safe to be out alone in some areas, I had subconsciously assumed I'd be OK. Probably because I was still thinking I was in an anime.

I kicked myself again. I need to find out about this world fast, and not make any more assumptions, especially since it probably wasn't like the anime anyway. Nope, knowing my luck it was a lot more dangerous.

My musings were stopped abruptly by a nasty chuckle from the leader of this gang.

"Well, and what's a lovely young girl like you doing out here all alone? Waiting for someone to warm her, maybe?"

Very original lines here. Of course, the fact that in their eyes, I was a visibly nude woman under a blouse was not something that promotes reflection. I looked up at the gang leader, my eyes narrowing as I glared at him. I was aware that various systems of my body were priming themselves as an automatic response to a hostile situation.

"Listen! I am not in the mood! I have been already mugged! I have nothing left! Go away"

This led to nothing but a burst of laughter from the gang. Looking around his cronies, the leader grinned then walked forward me. I growled under my breath, standing up with a graceful agility I did not possess before, a core of anger and fear growing deep inside me but controlled by my internals regulators. I really did not need this right now! Especially since I didn't have any idea if my fighting skills were up to the problem. Still, they were only street punks, and I thought I could handle them. Unfortunately, that means using serious stuff here and not a nice sparring match in a Dojo.

"I said go away! Now leave me alone!"

This statement proved less than effective. The gang leader stepped forward, one hand reaching out to me, looking as if he meant to grab and probably ripped open my blouse. Behind him I could see his grinning cronies, as they nudged each other, as the reaching hand seemed to go into slow motion as it approached me. Neat, my reflexes and speed are boosted in this body. Narrowing my eyes, I reached up, grabbing the slow-moving wrist in my right hand. In the back of my mind, I instructed Esin to take note of the movement of the others and warn me of their actions. I pushed the arm sideways, away from me, and twisted it in a particular way, feeling the bone flex as it bent and then broke under the very precise move.

The punk screamed a loud and shrill sound that was dampened by my audio-protection. He sagged to his knees with a look of sudden, wide-eyed fear and pain on his face. I hesitated for a second. I was surprised at the casual ease with which I had shattered his wrist. I knew how to painfully bend joints and the location of a few pressure points. But here, I used a technique that I didn't know previously. It was as if I have a full library of moves in the back of my mind. Letting go, I stepped back, allowing him to collapse fully.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

The man looked up at me and I watched as his fear change to anger and hate. Oh great Iridia. Treating him like this, in front of the other members of his gang, was THE way of making them go away and leave you alone. Well, now, you're in for a nice fight.

I stood in an easy, balanced Tai-Chi Ch'uan stance, waiting, as the punks gathered themselves into a rough half circle before advancing on me. It looked like they had no idea of how to fight as a team, which was fine for me. I was now trusting in the combat skills, precision and speed granted by my body. None of them had a gun out, so I was not going to pull an Indiana Jones, although most of them had knives and chains. My skin was knife-proof according to my specifics but I had no desire to find out the hard way.

The leader was still knelling on the street, holding his shattered wrist with his hand as I take his gang apart with my bare hands and my bare feet. I'd never feel anything like it before. It was good and smooth: The whole fight seemed easy and I was always in control. I get by instinct into positions where the punks were imbalanced or risked to strike their own then I'd dance or dodge out of the way with impossible speed. When I hit them, it was with a palm strike that smashed the gang members down or across the ground with a casual ease but of skill, not strength. The couple of hits they did get in didn't seem to affect me in the least. Pain was perceptible but certainly not what I would have felt in my original body.

Another neat thing during the fight was a head-up display in my vision field. I was seeing vectors predictions, suggestions of moves or techniques, a running analysis of strengths and weaknesses of my targets and a constant diagnostic of myself. Esin detected their biggest member; nearly two meters tall and built in proportion right behind me. I whipped around at the last moment, grabbed him by his jacket, then just picked him up off the ground and tossed him away to land in a crumpled heap some distance away. I had used his momentum against him with an Aikido technique. Of course for an uninformed exterior witness it looked like I'd just picked him up like a toy and tossed him away.

The leader winced as his final gang member standing was flattened by a backhand strike that dropped him unconscious. He glared up at me. Normal, in under a minute a small girl had turned his gang into a pile of broken and groaning bodies, and I didn't even seem to be breathing hard.

I looked down at the gang leader, the only one still left in a fit state to talk to me. I still felt incredibly hyped up after that fight as my systems were still in combat mode. I'd have to be careful in the future since I couldn't afford to let the intoxication get to me, fights were something I'd be far better off without in the ultra-violent environment of Megatokyo unless I truly had no alternative.

"I want your money, your clothes, your knife and your motorcycle."

He looked up, fear, anger and puzzlement mingling on his face. "What?"

I stepped forward, baring my teeth slightly. "I warned you! I was not in the mood! Your money, clothes, weapons and the key of your bike! Now! Or shall I break your other wrist as well?"

Not that I had any intention of doing so, of course, not with him helpless in front of me. Of course, he didn't know that. I could almost taste his fear, and it sickened me slightly, bringing me down fast from the high I'd experienced during the combat. He wasn't any threat to me now, although I was sure he'd like to be. There was a boiling, frustrated anger behind his fear. I had no need of Esin to perceive it.

He snarled at me, obviously hating the fact that he really didn't have any choice then executed himself awkwardly with his broken wrist.

"Keep your underwear."

That really riled him up. He ragingly threw his stuff to me and I grabbed it all out of the air before it could touch the ground, watching his eyes widen as I rubbed in just how fast I was.

Stepping back and keeping one eye on the gang, I took off my blouse. His eyes widened in lust at my striptease but I was not staying almost naked another minute and they have seen all my goodies during the fight. He had blue jeans, a black tee shirt with Priss and the Replicants' (Oh my God!), basket-shoes, a switchblade, some notes, and some sort of credit cards. I left them, not knowing if they could be traced, or even the common usage of them, stuffing the cash in one pocket of my jeans. Still moving carefully, I searched the fallen muggers, transferring their ready cash to me and taking a bag, a nice leather jacket and bike gloves.

He looked back up, hatred on his face. "We'll get you for this, bitch!!"

I turned around, not even acknowledged his insults or him. I found their bikes in the alley nearby: His was a standard Genom model with a gasohol engine and digital instrumentation. It started smoothly. Nice maintenance here or perhaps it was a brand-new stolen bike.

I drove in the direction of the residential area and loose the bike at a convenient parking. No need to be arrested with a stolen vehicle. I then locate a little hotel and pay cash for a room.

I sighed wearily, tossing my bag on the floor next to the bed as I shrugged off my jacket, letting it join the bag. It was your typical Japanese hotel room. About enough room for a canned fish, but it had a bed, shower and TV/entertainment unit, all I needed right now. The distributor at the entry had provided me a sandwich and a soft drink. This body needed normal sustenance. I sat heavily on the side of the bed brushing some strands of black hair back from my face, with my shoulders slumped. I didn't know why I was so tired, but the gritty irritation in my green eyes made it feel like I hadn't slept for a week.

I bounced slightly, testing the bed, feeling the hardness of the mattress then yelped as I caught my hair, which I'd managed to sit on.

"Damn! I'm not USED to waist long hair!!"

I really wanted to change back in my original body right now. I wasn't used to being this way, it felt not right. Moving, walking, even breathing, all of them felt odd, unfamiliar. It wasn't so bad when I was busy or active, but now... I kept twitching each time something else felt not like it should be. It was all hitting me again, very hard. But it was just so much effort now and I was so tired, I didn't think I could face the pain of dealing with the situation. I had to play it safe. Hah! Since I have been dragged away from home, the whole experience so far had been about as safe as handling anti-matter barehanded.

I groaned, and eased off my baskets, tossing them to the side with more hope than aim, then slowly and tiredly pulled off the rest of my clothes as I leant back, stretching out on the bed and trying not to catch my long, flowing hair under me. While I had to admit that it looked great on girls, I still couldn't work out how in hell to stop it getting in the way. Hopefully I could get something tomorrow to help keep it under control.

Frowning, I absently rubbed a spot on my arm where I parried a strike from a steel bar of one of the gang members. It throbbed very faintly, and I suspected I'd have not a bruise there tomorrow. I thought fuzzily that I really ought to look at that TV, find out more about where I was and how it related to the anime I was familiar with, but at the moment all I wanted to do was sleep...


	3. i am when oh great what am i going to do

**A** **BOOMER'S LIFE**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: We have a winner. Thomas Drovin has found the terminator reference in the last chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope that this chapter will please you.

You know what is strange? My difficulties with this story. It seems that the more my character is like the original protagonists of the anime, the more I have problem to write. Am I addicted to insanely powerful characters or completely opposed genre heroes to the series?

Well, at least here I can test a theory. The saying goes, as knowledge is true power'. The character KNOWS what is going to happen. Is his knowledge (sorry her) enough to prevent or minimize the dangers or not? At what cost? And what about the burden to know who is going to die and how?

All in all, I have here a nice background for a very angst story. I wonder how it will develop. You have ideas? Send them to me.

Thank you to Aeroprime for pre-reading and his corrections.

**Chap 2: I am WHEN? Oh! Great, NOW what** **am I going to do?**

I opened my eyes slowly and reluctantly under the insistent buzzing of Esin, my internal computer programmed, to do just that. I knew something was not right but I was not awake enough yet to figure out what. Then it hit me, a wave of panic sending me bolt upright as I looked around the room with startled eyes, not registering what I saw, as for a few seconds I could only remember the awakening in the Genom lab and my escape. The sight of my own feminine hand grabbing the sheet looked strange as if it didn't belong to me. Feminine? Oh God! I was a she now. I was a damned BU-33S sexaroid.

I sat up a bit more, looking sadly at the slim hand raised in front of me. If only it could have been a bad dream. I sighed. No, it was only too real. According to my internal watch, it was also the moment to take a little breakfast. Joy. Welcome to the future. You can nourish yourself from automatic distributors. It was strange that I still need ordinary nutriments in a boomer body. Stop that! It is MY body now and I must remember that I was an organic boomer created specifically to emulate a human.

Pushing the sheet the rest of the way off me, I sat up, yawning as I rubbed my eyes and went to the small bathroom. Oh great. First problem, how a male is going to pee in a female body? I groaned and tried… Well the idea to do the business in a sitting position worked but god! It was very embarrassing. I paused to admire my lithe body in the mirror. Hum…not bad, not bad at all. If only I was still male and admiring my girlfriend with such a body. I regained the bed and fished for the TV command.

After a bit of playing around, during which I rapidly came to the conclusion that morning TV had absolutely not changed at all, I managed to find a news channel that also indicated the time. 9am, exactly what my computer said before. That meant I had to be out of here in two hours or paid more to stay. The news channel was of no use what so ever. Without a proper reference with the timeline that I know about Bubblegum Crisis, I couldn't even begin to plan and I need one if I wanted to survive.

I groaned again, and sat up, feeling my back pop as I stretched slowly and sensuously. God, but that felt good in this sensitive shell. At least I had enough time for a long shower before I had to leave. I needed one badly. Running one hand through my thick black mane of hair, I hoped the hotel provided shampoo. I grinned. Well, it was time to check completely all my goodies.

1234567890987654321

I blushed again as I stirred a large dose of sugar into my breakfast tea. My exploration' in the shower had been informative, pleasant and…embarrassing. The reactions of a female body were…confusing for a spirit configured for a male brain. And of course, this damn computer provided graphs, comparisons and others trivia about my fellow sexaroids and me. There were even…sexual techniques in the data banks. I really hoped that nobody…heard me…when I tried some.

It was only after a little wandering that I found what I wanted: A phone booth with a computer access. Feigning to phone to somebody, I activated my interface link. I didn't want to use my internal com-link to access the Net yet. With the help of Esin, it was child-play to find exactly when I was… I was right at the beginning!? I couldn't believe it. There were recorded interventions of the Knight Sabers but not those about the anime. The first episode Tinsel City' has not begun yet.

All right genius, now what…hmmm?

I knew what I would NOT do. I will not attempt to contact any of the Knight Sabers right now. None of them, except maybe Nene or Linna, will be able to help me. At worst, they will probably…kill me. After all I was a walking security risk in one package. I knew EVERYTHING about them and I was a boomer to boot. Oh yeah! They'll be thrilled by my mere presence.

Well now I had a decision to make. Stay low, hide and live like a rat until…something happened or prepare for a full-scale war with Genom. I sighed. Even if I was scared about the dangers of this universe I knew I couldn't let innocents died when I could at least warn them if not saved them. It was a question to be able to look at myself into a mirror in the future. Beside in order to go back home I needed a powerful backup. Genom has the technology to help me but I will be damned before I asked their help. Sylia was my best hope for a ticket to home.

Sipping my tea slowly, I pondered on what would be best to do today? I hadn't got enough money for more than a few nights at a hotel especially in view of the prices they charged. My resources were limited and I had other things to buy, starting with the basic of living. I needed to find somewhere I wouldn't be disturbed and still had no solution to the problem of no papers and no identity. Which meant, of course, that I couldn't get a job even if I had any skills that would be useful. There was a market for sexaroids or comparable boomers in MegaTokyo but I did NOT want to get involved with it. At least the tea was wonderful. I wasn't quite sure why my little addiction had carried over now that I wasn't even in my original body, maybe because it was psychological? Although it tasted so good with my enhanced senses, I certainly wasn't going to give it up, especially as it was achieving its normal purpose of allowing me to face another morning. Not to mention the help that the familiar ritual of drinking it gave me in trying to pretend that everything was normal.

The information I had acquired from the Net had been interesting, and the search and retrieval abilities were a revelation to someone used to 2000's software, but even so there was a limit to what I could extract in an hour even with the help of a nano-computer. Still, it seemed my memories of Bubblegum Crisis weren't that far off, at least on the surface, and I'd better stick with them until I got more detailed information. The most worrying part had been the almost complete absence of legal unskilled job opportunities and the bulk of what had been posted seemed more than a little dubious, particularly the female ones, especially since I'd have to ask to be paid in cash. I sighed. I didn't think the local banks would be very pleased at the idea of a boomer opening an account...

The data concerning the Knight Sabers and Boomer activity had been interesting, though. There was something truly absorbing in reading about the real-life version of what I'd only seen in the anime. It was very similar, but it was very obvious that the anime had only covered the highlights. There was a plethora of missions handled by the Sabers before the episodes of the anime. I must not forget that the group was first known as mercenaries. It reminded me when I read the book after seeing the film inspired by it: It was not the same things that were highlighted.

It wasn't as if I had the intention of getting involved immediately. The last thing I needed with all my current problems was to get involved with a group of trigger-happy battle-suited mercenaries. Well it was true for Priss but Sylia will also never hesitate to protect her only true friends. My knowledge of the future events might enable me to help and prevent or just simply survive. The word might' must be stressed here: I was NOT in an anime. This Universe just happened to resemble it so far. I'd just have to keep a careful eye on the news, and see what turned up that I recognized. Hmmm…a little reconnaissance wouldn't hurt also.

1234567890987654321

Well, the public transport system by maglev trains wasn't bad. For a few bucks you can go almost anywhere in MegaTokyo. Tinsel city or District 3 was the busiest region of the city. One can really find anything he or she wants in this anthill. Armed with a little book for the average tourist I began to map my progress during the day. The only problem to me was the omnipresence of the Genom Tower. The constant reminder that there were those who would gladly enslave me at the first opportunity was NOT good for my nerves.

Akihabara was the paradise of the kit-basher. Standard electronics were sold at low prices in this area. Dozens of projects were dancing in my mind when I saw that. When I'll have received a basic formation in super-tech I was almost sure to be able to construct low level battle-suits with all of this. My senses, helped by Esin, were also detecting dealers with access to custom or new-tech work. The jungle of neon-signs and laser ads gave the sector a proper ambiance.

Shinjuku was extremely cosmopolite and a Yakuza stronghold. The signs of different clans were present everywhere, sometimes even in the same building. This area was the place to go to find black market goods. Just by bluffing my way and using my mesmerizing eyes I managed to gain access to two auctions about illegal cybernetics and military-grade weapons. The price was black market although. Impossible to buy anything with the little resources I had at the moment.

Kanda was a heavy Academy zone. Hordes and hordes of university students lived in it. But the jackpot was the books. Old and new, books were omnipresent. For me, it was a treasure trove. I could learn anything I want just by reading. My eidetic memory would do the rest. Man! It was great! The sector also catered to all the needs of a young population in the domains of sports, foreign publications and music.

Ueno was the next nice surprise for a future vigilante. The area was full of stores selling surplus military goods. The dealers in here worked with false ID, which was good for me for a later date. I also find that synthetic foods and drinks were sold low in this sector. That's always a bonus for those people in the low-income bracket like me.

1234567890987654321

During my exploration of Tinsel City I tried to find a decent job. Try was the operative word. It was a nightmare. I was not only accosted regularly by men AND women about various illicit and/or perverted propositions I had to also deal with what were under the few ads that I could apply for. As I expected most of the various modeling offers required you to show a fair amount of skin when it was not nude poses all the way. Three of the offers were simply prostitutions operations by the Yakuza. The jobs in various bars or entertainments centers revealed themselves to be cover for striptease joints. In some cases I have been forced to rely on my martial arts skills to make them understand that the word no means NO': The curse to be a beautiful girl in such a city without any support.

The worst of all was when I was accosted by, of all people, LEON MCNICHOL!! I couldn't believe it. I stayed a good five minutes staring with wide eyes as the AD Police officer delivered what was supposed to be a good proposal for his company tonight in the jungle of MegaTokyo. When he finished I blinked, blinked again then turned away from him and walked away without acknowledging him. As I walked off I could hear Daley teasing his partner about his getting shot down.

There was a silver lining to this encounter, I found the Hot Legs, the club where Priss and the Replicants sang. I risked an eye despite the danger but the singer was not there that night. Well that was I thought until I hit someone as I exited the club. I straightened with an apology on my lips and froze as I dived into red-brown eyes alighted by an internal flame. Priss, it was Priss. I thought I stuttered some more apologies before I ran away, my cheeks in fire. Oh great! It was just great. Blushing like a schoolgirl in front of Priss. I just hoped she would think that I was a shy fan of hers.

1234567890987654321

It was during my search of the fiefdom of Sylia Stingray: the Ladys633 Fashion building and the Silky Doll lingerie shop that I found my first serious problem of the night. My audio system picked up and amplified a scream of female distress in the vicinity. It was drowned by the ambient sound and not very perceptible except for those with boomer boosted ears.

I jumped into a darkened back alley. My normal vision shifted automatically to the night-vision setting. A group of four punks were dragging a struggling young girl in an abandoned building. I didn't think it was for the conversation. Rapists were one of the few beings that I would gladly kill without a second thought. I ran, shifting my systems into combat mode.

The surprise was total. They were too taken by their lust to react to my approach. I did not try to be subtle. The first kick hit the jaw of one of them and sent him a few meters away. My right hand buried herself in the guts of the second. He let go of the girl more interested in throwing up his last meal and attempting to breathe. The last two were street-hardened veterans. They immediately backed off taking the girl as a shield and one of them drew a blade.

I narrowed my eyes. "Let her go and I'll let you live!"

They started as they finally distinguished me in the darkness of the building. "Hey it's just a little bitch!"

"Good! I always wanted a threesome. Guess I'll have one tonight." They laughed.

I was becoming mad. I could see the tears of their victim. I activated my emergency enhanced speed booster. They didn't know what hit them. My left leg took the one with a blade into the groin, rupturing the testicles. My strength was not boosted but the ceramic-coated bones of my body could inflict a great deal of damage.

As the first punk simply fall to the ground like a log my right hand flicked to the eyes of the second. The fingernails of two of my fingers morphed into cyber-claws on the way. The man lost all interest in the young girl as I pierced his eyes. I silenced him by a final roundhouse. Esin scanned them as requested to prevent a sneak attack but they were all knocked-out for a good long time and they will not be able to attack anybody for months at the very least.

I gently took the young girl in my arms. She broke down as I embraced her and cried into my shoulder. When the crisis settled down I nudged her to the exit murmuring soothing nonsense. It was only when we were outside and back in the lighted zones that I looked at her for the first time. My mako green eyes plunged into shinning green ones. A delicate face framed by pink hair gazed into my black-haired one. My eyes widened as I recognized Nene Romanova.


End file.
